1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of electronic devices, and in particular to the manufacture of an electronic device that includes an electronic component such as an integrated circuit chip electrically connected to an antenna, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, using an electrically conductive polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems is expanding rapidly in a wide range of application areas. RFID systems consist of radio frequency tags or transponders (RFID tags) and radio frequency readers or interrogators (RFID readers). The RFID tags include an integrated circuit (IC) chip, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip, or some other electronic component and an antenna connected to the IC chip for communicating with an RFID reader over an air interface by way of RF signals. For ease of description and illustrative purposes, an IC chip is shown herein in connection with certain particular embodiments, but is should be appreciated that other electronic components, such as diodes, may also be used without departing from the scope of the present invention. Specifically, in a typical RFID system, one or more RFID readers query the RFID tags for information stored on them, which can be, for example, identification numbers, user written data, or sensed data. RFID systems have thus been applied in many application areas to track, monitor, report and manage items as they move between physical locations.
A number of RFID and related systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,289,237 and 6,615,074, both entitled “Apparatus for Energizing a Remote Station and Related Method,” owned by the assignee hereof, describe a system where a remote station, such as an RFID tag, has a conversion device for energizing the remote station responsive to receipt of energy transmitted from a base station, such as an RFID reader. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,291, entitled “Energy Harvesting Circuits and Associated Methods,” also owned by the assignee hereof, describes an antenna having a circuit for harvesting energy transmitted in space that may form part of an RFID tag. United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 20040189473 and 20040259604, both entitled “Recharging Method and Associated Apparatus,” and 20050030181, entitled “Antenna On A Wireless Untethered Device Such As A Chip Or Printed Circuit Board For Harvesting Energy From Space,” each describe various embodiments of a system and method for remotely energizing a remote station, such as an RFID tag, having an antenna having an effective area that is larger than it's physical area through the use of RF energy from a base station, such as an RFID reader, ambient energy or ultra-wide band energy. The antenna in such a system may be provided on an integrated circuit chip, such as a monolithic chip, or on a printed circuit board with a suitable substrate.
The IC chip and antenna components of an RFID tag are typically manufactured separately, often at different locations and by different entities. The IC chip and antenna components are then shipped to a manufacturing location where the RFID tags are assembled by attaching an IC chip and an antenna to a substrate, such as non-conducting polymer, plastic, paper, mylar, linen, gauze, FR-4 glass/epoxy laminate or the like, and electrically connecting the IC chip to the antenna. The IC chip typically includes a number of conductive pads, often made of aluminum, that are provided on a surface thereof which serve as points of contact for the electrical connections to the antenna. These points of contact may be on the order of 50 microns square or less. Thus, it is important for the IC chip connection points (the pads) and the corresponding points on the antenna to be aligned with one another before making a connection, which often proves to be difficult. Thus, there is a need for a method of manufacturing an RFID tag or similar electrical component that simplifies the connection of an IC chip to an antenna and the connection of the IC chip and antenna to a substrate.